


To Begin Again

by Aaronlisa



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Michael feels free for the first time since his parents were divorcing.





	To Begin Again

As the fridge light fades when his grandfather closes the door, Michael can’t help but feel free for the first time since coming to Santa Carla. Ever since he’d seen the graffiti on the back of the welcome sign, he had been full of despair. How could his family begin again in a town that was supposedly the murder capital of the world? Arizona seemed a much better place to start anew after their family had fallen apart with his parents divorce. 

But now, despite the fact that the house is a mess, practically a ruin, and there’s a horrid stench, Michael feels free. The vampires are all dead and his family is free from their evil. They’re free to start their beginning without the blemish of evil hanging over them. Still in his optimism, he’s well aware that there might be other vampires lurking in the shadows of Santa Carla. Yet he can’t seem to find it in himself to care. Those vampires, if they do exist, are someone else’s problem. Max and David are destroyed and their lusts are now meaningless. 

His mother can find a nice man who can fill the void in her heart while he and Star start their relationship as if the past week had never happened. Before that happens though, his mother starts fussing about the mess and the stench and where they’ll all sleep for the remainder of the night as Star clasps his hand tightly. It’s over. 

((END))


End file.
